


pucker up, baby

by misamo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, JUST LOADS OF FLUFF, i got inspired by nayeon's baseball pitch even though she did terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamo/pseuds/misamo
Summary: Nayeon turns to her, and Sana immediately laughs at the confusion that spreads across Nayeon’s face, “Were you even watching the match?”Sana shakes her head, offering the pack of chips, “No. Watching you is better.”





	pucker up, baby

Sana honestly doesn’t know why she’s here.

Maybe that’s an exaggeration, because she was the one who got them tickets to watch this baseball match, since Nayeon is a sucker for baseball and is one of the best players in their school’s girls’ baseball team. (Sana hadn’t even gotten what the difference between softball and baseball was until Jeongyeon had explained it – Sana hadn’t really paid as much attention to what was coming out of Nayeon’s mouth as she was paying attention to the bright glow in Nayeon’s eyes while she was talking about it.) But really, Sana had only learnt the rules just so she knew what was happening during Nayeon’s own matches. She’d like to think she’s a supportive girlfriend, because she knows Nayeon wouldn’t appreciate her complimenting Nayeon’s ass in front of the entire school as much as if she complimented Nayeon’s performance in the match (though Nayeon would still appreciate the ass compliment.)

So, really, Sana only knew baseball enough for Nayeon. Seeing as to how Nayeon is standing instead of sitting, Sana thinks that there must be something pretty intense going on down in the field, but she’d rather watch the way Nayeon’s eyes glow with passion (and what seems like anger). Sana’s feeding herself chips as she watches Nayeon exasperatedly clutch at her own hair in frustration, and Sana thinks that she loves the way Nayeon looks in the baseball jersey she has on. Sana has a subconscious smile on her face as Nayeon finally plops back down into her seat as a break comes around.

Nayeon turns to her, and Sana immediately laughs at the confusion that spreads across Nayeon’s face, “Were you even watching the match?”

Sana shakes her head, offering the pack of chips, “No. Watching you is better.”

“I should’ve brought Jeongyeon instead,” Sana hears Nayeon grumble under her breath, turning away.

Before Sana could even respond to the absurdity of what Nayeon had just said, there’s a spotlight on her, and Sana looks up to the big screen to see the words ‘Kiss Cam’ plastered on the screen. The red frame of hearts is in fact, pointing at her and the man who happened to be sitting right next to her. The man seems attractive enough, Sana must admit, though it doesn’t really change the fact that she doesn’t like boys and also the fact that Nayeon is sitting right next to her. The man seems fully prepared to kiss her though, and is already leaning in. She sees the way Nayeon is frowning through the big screen, and she knows exactly what she was meant to do.

She guesses she can deal with the consequences later, and she mentally apologises to the man puckering his lips right next to her. She turns her head, takes Nayeon’s face in her hand, she smiles when she turns Nayeon’s head for her, leans in and her lips meet Nayeon’s. She can hear the gasps that come right after, along with several snorts for the guy next to Sana and she feels Nayeon gripping at her arm. But she turns her head a little more, kisses Nayeon a little deeper, and she feels the way Nayeon’s grip loosens as Nayeon relaxes. Nayeon’s smiling against her lips soon after, and she hears whooping in the background a little later, and she doesn’t think it can get any better than this.

Nayeon pulls away, and they turn to see that the frame of hearts has shifted onto them instead. They smile, a little sheepishly, as they see themselves being framed by a huge red heart on the screen of a baseball stadium, surrounded by thousands of people, but Sana can’t help but think that it’s definitely what looks and feels right.

The camera finally moves away from them, and the first thing Nayeon does is grab Sana by the collar and pull her in for another kiss. Sana laughs when Nayeon pulls away, and Nayeon pushes her backwards enough to mutter, “That was the craziest thing you’ve ever done.”

Sana shrugs playfully, grinning, “I think it was one of the best things I’ve ever done.”

Nayeon lets go of Sana’s collar to laugh, and Sana watches the way the sunlight wraps around her like a halo. She vaguely hears Nayeon saying, “I hate you” but she knows by the way that Nayeon’s eyes crinkle and the way that her gums are on full display as Nayeon throws her head back to laugh, that Nayeon means otherwise. So, Sana just smiles and says: “I love you too.”

(One of Sana’s gifts on their anniversary is a picture of them together, in a red heart-shaped frame, and Nayeon brings out a similar one, as a gift for Sana as well.

Jeongyeon scoffs in the background, “You two are _perfect_ for each other.”

And when Nayeon throws her head back to laugh again the same way, Sana can’t help but think that Jeongyeon is completely right.)


End file.
